


Movie Night

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Killian, and Henry are having a movie night. Henry is the one who picks the movie and he really thinks Killian needs to see this movie. Now Henry and Emma get to sit back and watch the fun unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Emma’s POV

“So boys what are we watching tonight?” I ask Henry and Killian. 

“The lad says that he has the perfect one for me.” Killian tells me. 

“Oh and which movie is that Henry?” I look at Henry. He smirks. 

“Oh a really really good movie.” He says to me. 

“Henry you’re not! Are you?” I laugh. 

“Well he has to watch it eventually.” He says as he goes to grab Peter Pan. 

“Will I like this movie love?” Killian asks me. He’s clearly confused by mine and Henry’s conversation. 

“I think that you’ll be surprised by this movie.” I tell him. He nods and looks at the tv. Henry puts it in the dvd player and sits on the couch between Killian and I. We all cuddle close together. The movie starts and Killian’s eyebrows furrow. 

“What the bloody hell!? That git gets his own movie!?” Killian yells. Henry and I chuckle. 

“I’m sorry Hook.” I say to him. 

“Swannnnnn…. why don’t I have my own movie?” He whines at me. 

“I don’t know Hook.” I tell him. Killian just pouts. The movie plays on and once it’s clear that pan is a good guy, Killian frowns deeply. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” He says. Henry and I look at each other. 

“Hook it’s just a kid’s movie.” Henry says to him. 

“You know first hand how wrong this is! How can you watch this?” Killian asks. 

“Well your reactions to it are funny.” Henry tells him.Killian sticks his tongue out and goes back to watching the movie. It finally gets to the part of the movie where they introduce Captain Hook. 

“That…. what…. SWAN!” Killian’s eyes look like they are going to pop out of the his head. 

“Yes Killian?” I ask him while trying to suppress a laugh. 

“Do…. do… do I really look like that?” He asks turning to me. 

“Well no your hair is a lot shorter.” I tell him. He quickly stands up and runs into the bathroom. Henry and I follow him. We find him looking at himself in the mirror. He looks back at the cartoon Captain Hook and then back into the mirror. He does this about 7 more times before he finally realizes I was just messing with him. By this point Henry and I are laughing so hard we’re crying. 

“This isn’t funny! Why would they make such handsome devil look like that?” He asks. 

“Oh it is so funny!” Henry says between laughs. 

“You should of seen your face.” I say to Killian. 

“You’re both lucky I love you otherwise this would be unforgiveable.” Killian tells us. I smile and walk over to him. I kiss him lightly. 

“I love you too Captain Hook.” I giggle. Henry comes over and hugs us both. 

“Yeah I guess I love you too. You are pretty cool for a guy with a perm.” Henry says to Killian. Killian playfully glares at him and then ruffles Henry’s hair. I smile and look at them. I’m a very lucky woman to have such an amazing family.


End file.
